


Love Changes All

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars-Alternate Universe
Genre: Earth is Terra, F/M, The Empire is good, The Empire won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen





	Love Changes All

Imperial Knight Ben Skywalker asked himself “What did I do to deserve you?” as he and his fellow Knight Zoey Ferguson used the rooftops of Corusant to pull off acrobatic stunts that would have been frowned upon in the Temple.  “What happened to Terran politics Zo?” he asked as his Zoey did a triple flip on a particularly small ledge, and landed.  Zoey smiled a congratulatory smirk, “You of all people should know that I don’t like to talk about Terra, Ben.”  And he did know that, she hated the royal family for giving her up to Social Services and took her back 13 years later, for forcing her to become the heir of Terra, and for killing her family.  She still refused to think of Imperial City as her home.  Ben smiled to himself; Zo could be so small town when she wanted to be…

 

_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_Took a midnight train going anywhere_

=====================================================================

Zoey smiled to herself.  Ben would propose to her in front of well…everyone.  And of course he would do it when High Lord Anakin Skywalker and Grand Vizier Luke Skywalker were both on the front lines.  He could be such a city boy sometimes.  Zoey found herself saying “I will” to Ben and accepting the ring that he put on her finger.  “They’re going to want to kill me when they get back, if Master Jade Skywalker doesn’t first.” Zoey said.  “I’ll protect you” Ben murmured, taking her in his arms, “besides, the Emperor said he wouldn’t tell either of them, and that he would summon us to Court when they got back.  We’ll have the Guard there, so it will be some protection at least.”  Their comlinks vibrated.  Zoey groaned and said “they’re back” Ben and Zoey held hands and went to tell the Imperial Court that Ben Skywalker and Zoey Ferguson were engaged…

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_Took a midnight train going anywhere_

=====================================================================

Ben stood at attention waiting for his bride as she walked down the aisle.  Grandfather was giving her away, not really a surprise Zoey had always considered him to be her father more than His Majesty the Emperor of Terra.  The fact that Grandfather had taken Zoey as his apprentice only cemented their relationship further.  Zoey looked absolutely beautiful; she wore her full Imperial Knight dress uniform, with a formal lightsaber, just as deadly but twice as pretty as her usual one.  Zoey also had her formal blaster and sheath at her side.  Grandfather came with Zoey at his side and said to both of them “don’t stop believing and hold on to love, always love.”  Zoey murmured “Thank you, Master. For everything.”  Grandfather took her hand and placed it in Ben’s hand.  Ben and Zoey walked forward and said their vows.  Ben took Zoey in his arms and said, “I am always yours” Zoey replied “And I am yours, always and forever.”…

 

_Don’t stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don’t stop…_


End file.
